All of Him
by blackamerican
Summary: Harmony Har/Herm Oneshot fluff.. "From the moment I spotted him until now, my life has changed for the better no matter how much he tries to tell me he put my well being in danger."


Strange format for me but I thought it was time to try something new since I have never written from Hermionie's perspective, haha well enjoy this oneshot and no need to review :l unless you want… enjoy my friends and have a good day!

* * *

><p>His feet..<p>

He always jokes that the only reason he was able to pull all of us from the water during our fourth year was because of his "Flippers". Yet no matter how many times he tells me they are huge, I am always amazed at how quietly he is able to pounce from behind to tickle me when I have a large stack of books tucked in my arms. Though he always picks them up through his chuckles and my constant huffing at how much of a prat he is.

His legs..

The few times I have fallen asleep reading in the common room, his legs seem to be able to carry both of us to my bed to tuck me away. His ghostly walk not waking any other the other girls. When he runs his calf's tense and I can't help but be amazed at how much that affects me, though no one has ever seen my gaze at them… hopefully.

His stomach..

On the night we were both soaring on Buckbeak, my arms had been wrapped around his warm body. Most notably I realized that my hands had somehow found their way underneath his shirt. I reveled in how flat and toned his stomach was. The warmth from his body snuck its way into my hands and up to my flaming cheeks.. Quidditch has been kind to him in this aspect.

His chest..

We both fell asleep the night before we left Grimmuald place for Hogwarts, I ended up lying on top of him. I had rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and feeling the rise and fall of his lungs. That night I didn't actually sleep, but I felt just as refreshed when he woke up and gave me a sheepish grin. Why is he so adorable?

His neck..

After the war all of our hugs consisted of my arms wrapping around his strong neck. My arms just seemed to snake their way around it, I am sure he put some spell on them.

His arms..

I always told him I was too heavy to carry, but each time those arms proved me wrong. They cradled me whenever I was crying over that idiotic red head, and they held me whenever we I was laughing so hysterically I needed support. I love those arms.

His hands..

Every nook and cranny that years of reading and studying had caused my neck to acquire were instantly washed away by those strong yet nimble fingers. I use to say that each of his hands were created just to fit my own, and now I just take that as a fact. I am really thankful for those hands..

His lips..

Soft, warm, rough, cool. His lips contradict logic, and yet each time he presses his to mine I am more thankful than anything. Even that playful smirk he gets when he is right makes me enjoy them more and more. Though I will never tell him that..

His nose..

His nose is one of the cutest things in the world to me, he would always crinkle it whenever my finger found its way to tap it. His nose would always turn bright red during the winter; my nickname for him during Christmas was Rudolph.. He never quite liked that.

His ears..

I understand from a certain someone that I tend to rabble on sometimes when I am put on a subject that I have just read about. Those ears never let any word go by, they captured every syllable that left what he calls my "Intelligent lips". Who knew lips could be smart?

His hair..

Hair cut after hair cut, it just grows back longer. I am very grateful for this, running my hands through his raven locks always puts a smile on my face even on the worse days. He calls his hair messy but I tell him every day that his hair is not messy; it is just "Playfully Clean".

His eyes..

I never knew that someone could have eyes so green and intense they made an emerald look dull. The first time I met his gaze I was stunned by how piercing they were even hidden behind such large and lopsided glasses. When I was younger I always had to fight off a blush that those damn beautiful eyes caused to grow in my cheeks. Now I just revel in the love and comfort they hold for me and only me, and I will never take those beautiful orbs for granted for the rest of my life. I had to get use to the glasses though..

Him..

From the moment I spotted him until now, my life has changed for the better no matter how much he tries to tell me he put my well being in danger. Every part of him has brought a light to my life that I never thought was possible. Every moment I spend next to him gives me a new reason to live, and I never want to lose that feeling.

Harry Potter..

He will never be just Harry to me… he will always be my Harry.

* * *

><p>Did this one yesterday and sort of edited it today, the inspiration for this came from a song.. I can not remember which one at the moment but when I do, I will post it :D Hope you liked it, sorry if the wording is a bit rough but you know with school starting my brain is currently in scatter mode.. In the end I did like this one and I am going to go back and possibly add more.. Have a good day :D Oh and don't forget to review… not really.. well only if you want to..<p> 


End file.
